This is the time to say Good Bye
by 4Blue-Rose4
Summary: When I try to fall you help me... why?Please read and send reviews!


Digimon

"This is the Time to say Good Bye"

By: Mai-Dei

When I try to fall you help me

You always are whit me

Why?

I'm nothing!

Why you help me if I don't care if you...

are ok or not

I don't know why you do that

Is because I'm important to you?

-Yes, You're important for me, because I love you

What? Are you talking to me?

-You're not alone

Off course I' am, I don't have any friends

-That's what you say, but that is not the truth

I never lie

-Well if you don't lie, why are you saying that you don't have any friend?

Because that's the truth

-No, you have my friendship, and all of the other's friendship

But...

I can't talk my voice is... broken...

Are you saying the truth? how can I know I trust it?

I can only think... I can't talk to you... Everytime I see you this happen and I'm feeling alone

For some reason I just can think how solitude and miserable the life can be, I can't see

the positive thing again... why? why? why?

-Don't cry

Don't Cry? Why are you telling me that? I place me a hand in the face and I can fell drops

falling... tears, but... why Im crying?

-Kari... please listen to me...

Your voice... your voice seems sad... I'm really that important to you?

But since when?

why?

how?

-Kari, you are very special...my light...my angel... you don't have to feel pain and solitude!

I'm with you, all of us!

serious? Perhaps I am not a hindrance for you?

I can only think... why I can't talk!! Is like... something was stopping me, is like I didn't have

any feeling or voice... or heart

-Kari, don't sink in sadness...

Why are you telling me that? ... No... I can't speak... I can't make a sound... why?

I want to Scream but I can't!

I can feel the tears running in my face

I feel too something warm wrapping me, is that you?

-Kari, you have me, you have my support and my heart, you count with everyone, believe

me, you are not alone.

Yes... I can feel you, but my soul doesn't feel you..., I feel how you protect me, how you

offer me support but something is blocking me... I can't feel, I can't speak, I can't see...

Help me! Don't leave me!

I feel the darkness, the darkness is invades me...

-Kari, Please trust in us, come here... Don't let the darkness take you...

How can you know that the darkness is taking me?

If I don't even know what is calling me? ... I feel presences surround me...

What's happening? I want to see whats happening! I want to speak!

I don't want to go to the darkness!

-Kari, remember, Light always wins to the darkness

I know.. but my light is finished... I feel your support but I do not feel your help...

-Kari I'm with you, same as T.K, your brother, Sora, Joe, ...--

Why don't you finish the sentence? Wait... I'm can't listening you!

Don't leave!, I can't feel any longer your arms around me! No...

The world is ending... the darkness is taking me, then I feel as all the presences disappear

and something. ... luminous ... wait... I am seeing light!

-Kari...

That voice... I can hear whispers of that voice...but I cannot recognize it

-Kari... come here, don't leave now

Yes, the voice is...Matt... You always have been with me, you always help me, you always

loved me, you always... you always show me how important I was...

-Kari give me your hand

What? Give you my hand? How? If I can't fell neither speak...I can only think and hear... but

I don't feel it in my soul neither in my heart

-Kari Please don't! You are leaving...

What? I can feel a presence... I am able... to see your hand!

-You are not alone! Stop thinking in those dark thinkings...and come back here with me

I feel your voice broken...Are you...Are you crying? ...

My hand is elevated like by art of magic and I reach to touch your hand,

you take it and raise it, I can feel more tears in my face

-Kari!- you take my shoulders- I don't want to lose you! I want you here with me, by my

side!!

Why not?

I spoke again! I am speaking again... but...

-Because I... I love you Kari

You love me? I don't now what to say.. and as I expect I can't tell you nothing 'cause my

mouth doesn't make a sound... wait... you are right... I've never been alone, I've always

having your support and the others support... An you love me?...

now that I think it in a different way I also feel something very powerful for you..

-Kari you don't have to give me an answer... just don't leave

I love you

Did I said that? I can feel how I'am coming with them again

I can see Matt and to my brother, also I can see them all, and I feel... I feel my soul again

-Kari... are you... are you serious?

Very serious- I tell you and then I give you a smile

But today it's time to say goodbye, is the last goodbye I would tell you, the last one, and more tears are falling down in my face, you clean some and then.. you take face in your hands you approach

yours and we unite in a sweet last kiss...

How cute... I don't know how to describe it... but I can feel it and I like, I love you Matt I

always love you and I regret for not been able to tell you this before... but I can't do nothing

now... today is the day that I will say good bye

-Kari I dont want to lose you- you tell me after finish the kiss- but I can't do anything now...

remember you are the best thing in my life... and I would never forget you... never

After that you take out your hands off me...

-I'm sorry... but I love you

I love you

When I finish my phrase... I feel how everything turn balck and then a Light appears and

I followed it, but before I live forever, I turn back and I can see you crying just like the others

But I not longer belong to this world... I'm not in this world anymore...

Matt I love you and would never forget you... but this... this is the last

Good Bye...

End


End file.
